Accidental Kiss
by Azure-x-Roze
Summary: An 'osuwari' accidentally initiates a kiss between our favourite hanyou and miko. IxK


**Accidental Kiss**

It was another normal day in the Sengoku Jidai. The Inu-tachi had returned to Kaede's village the evening before.

Presently they were just resting peacefully near the village, on the edge of the forest. Or at least as peaceful as it could get around Inuyasha and Kagome. Especially once Kagome felt she should take the break to visit her family.

"Inuyasha! I need to go home and see my family!" Kagome screamed in the hanyou's face. Inuyasha's ears clamped down to his scalp immediately.

"Not so loud bitch!" he complained. "And no! You can't go home!" he added when he remembered why she had been shouting in the first place.

"But I haven't seen them in a lot of months!" Kagome tried to reason but it was futile to even try to with him. Then she realised he'd called her bitch.

"Osuwari" she said as Inuyasha face-vaulted towards the earth.

It took some time but, his red face (which was a mix of a lot of anger, and embarrassment at being thrown face-first to the ground because of Kagome,) rose up from the ground. He opened his mouth and shouted "what was that for?!"

"Simple, you called me bitch" she replied and then said she was off to the others, not caring if Inuyasha heard.

"Keh, no" he said, turning away, his back now facing the direction Kagome was going. If he had been looking he would have seen Kagome stomping away, grabbing hold of her yellow pack and opening her mouth to say the subduing word once again. But, then she thought better of it and started walking towards the Well.

"If you even try to follow or stop me I'll 'osuwari' you into oblivion" in the middle of Kagome's sentence Inuyasha once again was acquainted with his best friend: the dirt, the ground, the Earth, etc, etc whatever you want to call it.

Kagome backed away from him carefully, moving in the direction of the well.

"Now that time, it was an accident" she explained as she ran towards the well. Inuyasha ran after her and once again, a verbal fighting match ensued.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara watched from the sidelines many of them sighing or chuckling countless time's through it all.

As Miroku's hand inched it's way towards Sango's rear Shippou suggested they go see Inuyasha get sat a couple more times. They agreed with grins on their faces though Sango's slipped as she felt the now familiar weight of a certain hand on her but.

_Slap!_

Her hand met his cheek as a goofy grin made it's way to his face. "Worth it every time" he sighed happily as he got up and followed the still arguing couple's voices. A fuming Sango and sighing but, amused kitsune followed with Kirara on his heels.

They settled comfortably, hidden from view, in a bush nearby as they sat and watched the show.

"Why do you always want to go back there?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well why are you always trying to keep me here?!" Kagome countered.

Inuyasha flushed "well…err…" he trailed off.

Kagome's eye's widened slightly. _Is he…blushing?_ she thought, a bit surprised. Seeing as Inuyasha was currently lost in his thoughts, she turned and tried to tiptoe away quietly. Of course, if you're Kagome and you've got a huge yellow bag like her, that is quite a difficult feat.

So, obviously Inuyasha saw her trying to make her way to the Well trying, keyword 'trying', to be discreet. He made his way to her and stood directly in front of her so she had to look up as he was a few inches taller than her.

"I'm not done with yo-oopmh" He was cut off when Kagome said 'the word'.

Now what Inuyasha was expecting to meet dirt. What he wasn't expecting to meet were Kagome's lips under his. Both their eyes widened until it seemed they would pop out of their sockets. They both blushed to the roots of their hair.

"In-y-sha! G-t off m…" She screamed (because, even though she was slightly enjoying it, it was painful being crushed under his body-weight). Or at least, she tried to against his lips but not very much got through, once he silenced her by starting to kiss her consciously.

She was so shocked she didn't kiss him back soon enough, giving him the wrong idea as the power of the subjugation beads wore off, and he quickly broke the kiss. She grinned mischievously (and a bit uncharacteristically) and brought him back down by his kimono ad started kissing him earnestly.

As they continued kissing, they didn't notice a monk with a perverse grin on his face get dragged away by a shocked taijia(sp?) rolling her eyes heavenward, followed by a whining kitsune and an amused two-tailed cat behind them.

* * *

**AN: **I wrote this to get over writer's block but, reviews are nice too. If you liked it or I was wrong about something please review and tell me. Flames unwelcome.

**Azure-x-Rose**


End file.
